The True Love At First Sight
by Giulia Pellegrini Trevisan
Summary: Alice Avilla, uma menina que sofreu muito por amor acabará encontrando um menino que esta disposto a fazer de tudo por ela, mostrando-lhe o verdadeiro amor à primeira vista.
1. pov Alice Avilla

Todo o dia é a mesma coisa, e sinceramente será assim por toda minha vida. E eu estou muito bem assim, isolada de todos que um dia poderão me fazer sofrer. E qual é o grande motivo para a Alice Avilla virar essa pessoa desprezível, simples...? A porcaria chamada amor. Por que esse sentimento existe? Para nos fazer ir às nuvens e logo depois cair no buraco mais profundo? Só não entendo o porquê das pessoas ficarem tão felizes em estarem apaixonadas se sabem que irão cair um dia, menos dia. Eu aprendi isso de uma forma nada boa, mas pelo menos aprendi antes que fosse pior. Pior? Como?

Eu poderia ter tido ataques de loucura, poderia estar internada em clínicas ou até mesmo poderia ter tentado matar a quem me fez sofrer. Porém eu fiz a coisa certa, afastei-me de todas as pessoas do mundo e vivo a vida inútil que tenho.  
>Amigos? Nunca tive, e se tive foram amigos que apenas se importavam pelo meu bem material. Eu e minha mãe mudamos de cidade pela quinta vez em dois anos, talvez ela faça isso para se livrar das mágoas que atormentam o seu coração, mas prevejo que daqui alguns meses nos mudaremos novamente. E como eu não tenho ninguém para me despedir e nada para deixar para trás, isso não faz a mínima importância para mim.<br>Como sempre mudo de cidade, mudo de escola também e não suporto todos aqueles olhares sob mim. O que será que eu tenho demais?  
>Gostaria que as pessoas olhassem para os seus próprios narizes e me deixassem em paz no meu canto, mas isso parece um pouco impossível.<p>

— Tchau Mãe. — abri a porta do carro, mas a ouvi gritar meu nome, voltei até o banco do carona — O que é? — Te amo minha filha... Se cuide. — Me abraçou e eu apenas revirei os olhos, odiava todo esse sentimentalismo que minha mãe tinha, era asqueroso.


	2. pov  Alice Avilla

Vi o carro sumir no meio dos outros que ali estavam, e virei-me para o imenso portão da escola. Caminhei lentamente entrando na escola, tentava ignorar os olhares das pessoas, mas era impossível, eu parecia um ser de outro mundo no meio dos habitantes do planeta terra. Tirei o bilhete que estava dentro de um dos meus livros e li as instruções de onde ficaria minha sala.  
>Acho que demorei mais ou menos uns dez minutos para encontrar a sala exata, até que finalmente consegui e entrei sem chamar a atenção. Sentei-me no lugar mais longe o possível de todos os infelizes que estudariam comigo, eu era a última da fila então isso quer dizer que ninguém iria falar um oi para mim, e isso era tão perfeito...<br>O restante da turma foi entrando e sentando-se nos lugares que queriam, até que a primeira professora a se apresentar entrou na sala de aula, com vários livros em suas mãos.

— Olá alunos... Ai — Largou os livros em cima da sua respectiva mesa e seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de cansaço — Sou a professora de Português, me chamo Lívia... — E como sempre começou com toda a chatice de apresentação. — Ora, temos uma aula nova... — Ótimo, estava demorando a essa velha me ver — Você é a Alice Avilla? — Assenti apenas e revirei os olhos tentando não demonstrar minha fúria pelos idiotas que me mirava, tinha vontade de acertar uma cadeira em cada um deles. — Seja bem-vinda à nossa escola. — Sorriu terna para mim enquanto eu nem olhava para o rosto dela, isso já estava me chateando.  
>— Essa garota é muda ou o quê? — Uma garota loira se manifestou e gargalhou alto, fazendo toda a turma rir juntamente com ela.<br>— E eu preciso falar algo? Acho que não, isso é uma sala de aula e não um debate, não sou como você que fala pelos cotovelos. — Sorri falsamente para ela, e me mexi na cadeira arrumando-me.


	3. pov Fernando Montan

Aquela garota havia me chamado atenção desde que a vi no portão da escola, talvez pela sua aparência nada comum no meio das garotas loiras e morenas da escola. Também o seu olhar não era como o de todas, não tinha nem se quer um pouco de brilho.  
>Minha grande surpresa foi quando descobri que essa garota era minha colega de classe, e iríamos compartilhar o mesmo ambiente de estudo.<br>Fiquei assustado com a resposta que ela deu a Bi, não pensei que essa menina fosse tão direta, parecia que tinha segurança total de suas palavras. Não posso julgá-la até porque ainda é o primeiro dia que ela esta na escola, mas posso dizer que ela parece não ter muita felicidade em sua vida.  
>Quando a olhava nos olhos um choque repentino correu pelo meu corpo, — nunca havia sentido isso antes, — e não sabia o porquê senti isso. Foi como se uma luz dentro de mim acendesse, fazendo-me querer ficar mais próximo dela. Os poucos livros que havia lido sobre coisas assim, mostravam dois sintomas, ou eu estava com algum problema e doença, ou isso foi como um amor à primeira vista.<br>Mas como vou dizer que é amor se nunca senti isso por ninguém? Nunca me apaixonei para saber como é.  
>De repente ela olhou para mim e vi que seus olhos agora demonstravam um tipo de fúria que desconhecia. O olhar dela era matador, de certa forma me fez sentir medo, era como se ela me mandasse nunca mais olhar para ela, mas mesmo que eu quisesse não olhá-la, algo dentro de mim dizia que não poderia ter medo disso.<br>Continuei enfrentando-a até que ela baixou a cabeça, e de longe pude ver que respirou fundo como se estivesse com seus pensamentos a mil. Mas parou de pensar sabe se lá o que, pois a professora começou a chamá-la sem parar.


	4. pov   Alice Avilla

Quando percebi que alguém estava me observando, fui procurar quem era. Fiquei sem expressão quando vi um garoto me olhando bem nos olhos com cara de confuso. Só pensei em desviar o olhar dele sem que ele percebe-se que o olhava também.

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte quando percebi que os olhos dele estavam brilhando ao olhar para mim, — isso realmente não era normal.

Fiquei pensando no que poderia ser aquele brilho nos olhos daquele desconhecido, fiquei com medo que fosse obsessão ou coisa pior como amor.

— Alice, Alice... — chamou a professora repetidamente, eu estava totalmente fora de mim, tentando parar de pensar naquele garoto, mas estava impossível.

Finalmente acabou a aula de Português e trocamos de sala e pra minha "sorte" ele também estava na mesma aula que eu.

A professora de Biologia entrou na sala e se apresentou. Quando virei para o lado em quanto à professora falava percebi que ele me olhava novamente. Meu coração disparou novamente, isso foi mais uma vez estranho. Mas tenho que me controlar — Alice, poderia me responder à questão 11? — disse a professora — Desculpe professora, eu não consegui fazer! — Hum... Então, por favor, preste mais atenção na aula.

Então tocou o sinal para o intervalo, levantei calmamente e sai da sala, e uma garota que pareceu ser fofinha, me parou — Seja Bem-Vinda, Alice — Obrigado, mas como sabe meu nome? — Como assim? Todos sabem seu nome! — Você só pode estar brincando não é? — Não, é verdade. Você esta sendo uma das meninas novas mais faladas da escola! — Nossa sério? Mas por quê? — Alice, você é linda. A maioria dos meninos esta comentando de ti. Hum... acho melhor eu ir senão vou pegar uma fila enorme na cantina! — Ok. Mas me diga seu nome! — Caroline! — então ela saiu correndo pelas escadas.

Quando ela foi embora pensei um pouco, pois talvez tivesse acabado de fazer uma nova amiga — coisa que às vezes me arrependo ¬— mas senti que Caroline não queria ser minha amiga pelas coisas que tenho. Então continuei descendo as escadas e todos me olhavam, (não acreditava como me achavam bonita de tal modo). Assim que desci o último lance de escadas, uma pessoa me segurou, quando vi era aquele garoto das aulas que não parava de me olhar. Pensei em dizer para ele me soltar, mas ele falou — Alice, esse é seu nome? — Sim é, mas você pode me soltar? — ele ignorou o meu pedido — Tudo bem com você? — Sim, mas você realmente pode me soltar? — respondi querendo sair de lá o mais rápido possível — Estou bem também! — disse ele mesmo sem eu perguntar, sendo irônico. — Olha não é por nada, mais eu preciso ir, me solte! — puxei meu braço, mas ele continuou segurando-o, percebi que estava na dúvida em deixar-me ir ou não ir e então ele me largou — Aleluia — gritei e fui descendo a escada o mais depressa para ele não mudar de idéia. Mas ouvi alguém me chamando e por costume parei de andar e virei-me para observar quem era, e novamente era ele — Só deixe eu te dizer uma coisa, você é linda — Fique parada por alguns instantes e então fui direto para o banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho e pensei, _como? Eu linda? Não, ele só pode estar cego. Ou melhor, todos devem estar cegos!_

Fiquei um grande tempo me perguntando porque estava com a guarda abaixada com as pessoas dessa escola, eu nem era de deixar as pessoas me cumprimentarem! Parece que estou fazendo as coisas erradas, só que as pessoas que conversaram comigo, até agora, me lembraram como é bom conversar e fazer amizades. Pelo menos eles parecem legais... Talvez não tenha que me preocupar.


	5. pov   Fernando Montan

Passei o resto da aula de Biologia pensando na tal Alice, não sabia se iria falar com ela. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha vergonha de ir falar com ela e a resposta ser algo que eu não saiba responder. E o pior é que a Bi não me deixava pensar, ela não parava de falar. Irritei-me e logo dei um corte nela, estava realmente querendo falar com Alice.

Como será que poderia chegar até ela sem ela me mandar ir pro inferno?

Talvez dentro dela aja uma menina carinhosa, eu realmente tenho esperanças!

Quando a aula de Biologia acabou, desci as escadas correndo para poder ir falar com ela, estava muito ansioso! Quando ela passou, nem percebeu que estava lá. Passou na minha frente e nem me olhou na cara. Resolvi tomar uma atitude, pensei em ir à frente dela e não deixá-la passar, mas quando vi, meu corpo já tinha agido. Estava segurando o braço dela e dizendo — Alice, esse é seu nome? — porque perguntei isso? Eu já sei que esse é o nome dela! Meu corpo estava agindo sozinho, eu não sabia controlar. — Sim é, mas você pode me soltar? — assim que a escutei pedindo para solta-la fiz a maior força, mais meu corpo não reagia — Tudo bem com você? — não queria falar isso, queria saber se ela podia ser minha amiga e coisas assim, não se ela estava bem! — Sim, mas você realmente pode me soltar? — meu Deus, preciso fazer algo. Ela vai ficar brava comigo! — Estou bem também! — porque disse isso? Ela nem perguntou nada! — Olha não é por nada, mais eu preciso ir, me solte! — depois dessa fiquei tentando pensar bastante em solta-la para ver se meu corpo reagia, mas ai me veio à dúvida se eu a soltaria ou não, pois se eu solta-la não iria poder falar com ela! Mas então pensei que talvez estivesse machucando-a e soltei. — Aleluia — gritou ela e se afastou. Achei melhor ir me desculpar, então a chamei, mas quando eu fui falar com ela, novamente não saiu o que queria — Só deixe eu te dizer uma coisa, você é linda — tudo bem, ela realmente é linda, mas eu queria me desculpar e não falar isso. Quando é que meu corpo vai parar de fazer isso? Se ele continuar realmente não saberei o que fazer!

Estava no intervalo procurando por Bi, para pedir desculpas por ter cortado-a quando falava. Mas não a encontrava, e então fui falar com uma das amigas delas. — Renatinha, você sabe onde a Bi ta? — Acho que ela esta na sala. Ela estava conversando com Jonny antes que eu saísse da sala, mas acho que ela continua lá. — Ok, valeu. Vou procurar ela. — Não foi nada! — fui direto para sala. Quando cheguei à sala, ela ainda estava conversando com Jonny, um menino descolado da escola.

Ela olhou-me com cara feia quando apareci na porta, acho que não era o momento. Mas novamente meu corpo fazia o que eu não queria. E desembestou a falar. — Desculpa Jonny, mas eu preciso falar com Bi você pode, por favor, sair? ¬— Ta — tudo bem eu não gostar do menino, mas ele nunca me fez nada para ter motivos de fazer isso com ele! — Obrigado! — Mas o quê? Não Jonny fique! Estou acabando com tudo! — mas o menino já tinha saído da sala, e então ela falou brava — Você esta maluco? Por que fez o menino sair? Não quero falar contigo. ¬— Eu vim pedir desculpas por ter te cortado àquela hora, estava muito concentrado numa coisa, por isso, me desculpa? — Não Fê, você esta agindo muito estranho hoje. Não quero saber, você acabou com meu futuro e do Jonny! — ela estava gritando, e eu estava ficando muito irritado, pois ela já estava passando dos limites! — Tudo bem, eu vim ser educado e te pedir desculpas, mas se você não quer aceitar, não precisa! — quando eu terminei de falar estava ofegante de muito bravo. Ela estava achando que era quem para falar tão alto comigo? No mesmo instante uma pessoa entrou na sala, mas eu nem olhei a porta, só escutei a voz — Posso entrar ou vou atrapalhar a discução? — percebi na cara que era Alice, então olhei direto para a porta — Não vai atrapalhar nada, a discução já acabou! — Tudo bem então! — e ela foi entrando. Ela não tem medo de Bi e é muito difícil ver uma menina sem medo dela, essa menina realmente me atrai!


	6. pov    Alice Avilla

A tal da Bi ficou completamente louca quando o menino disse que a conversa tinha acabado e saiu andando com a cabeça empinada e cheia de rancor que ela tem.

Nem demorou muito para o menino ir falar comigo.

— Podemos conversar? Sabe to meio curioso de uma coisa...

— Ta podemos, mas o que quer saber? – disse desconfiada e deixando, mais uma vez a guarda baixa.— Nossa, caramba não pensei que ia aceitar... Mas enfim, a metade das meninas tem medo de enfrentar e olhar na cara de Bi e percebi que você é a única pessoa que não tem medo, e sério, acho isso é MUITO DEMAIS! Queria saber como faz isso. Resolvi abrir o jogo pra ele, não parecia ser uma pessoa má, de verdade.

— Sabe, eu já conheci muita gente assim e fui muito besta de ficar correndo atrás delas só porque tinham faminha. Aprendi que não faz sentido ficar correndo atrás de quem não te quer e que simplesmente abusa de você.

— Nossa, parece que se já sofreu muito por causa disso... Seja o que for, sinto muito.

— A tudo bem, não precisa ter dó de mim. Já aprendi. Mas sério acho que a gente vai se encontrar muito esse ano, eu preciso saber seu nome né? – juro, não sei por que disse isso!

Ele riu — é verdade, acabei esquecendo-me da coisa de apresentação, sou Fernando. – ele sorriu.

— Bom, então se é assim... Prazer! – ri de nervoso.

— Alice, você sabia que é um dos assuntos mais comentados nessas paredes?

— Fiquei sabendo...

— É, todo mundo quer saber quem é você e porque é tão na sua... Eu normalmente não falo com as pessoas novas, pode até parecer ridículo, mas elas que vem falar comigo... Acho totalmente uma besteira isso, mas enfim achei que você era uma pessoa que não iria falar comigo de qualquer jeito e realmente preciso confessar que quando te vi não consegui parar de pensar em ti e tive que falar contigo, só que o pior foi que eu não tinha a menor noção que falar com você me traria muito mais vontade de te ver... Desculpe falar isso tudo ainda mais para você, mas é que eu nunca senti isso com ninguém e estou muito confuso. — disse ele todo nervoso.

Nossa não tinha noção que causava isso em alguém. _Como__ podia?_... Mas se aquilo tudo era novo pra ele, imagine para mim que não queria ter uma desilusão com as pessoas e pensei em não falar com ninguém, agora estava falando com um cara que acabou de me descrever uma mente apaixonada. O que respondo? (_queria gritar, como isso pode ter acontecido? Não sou nada de mais senhor!_)


	7. pov      Fernando Montan

Quando ela me respondeu fiquei completamente e absurdamente feliz. Não era todo dia que alguém como ela falava comigo! E com toda essa felicidade acabei falando bem mais do que planejava. Não era para dizer que eu estava confuso sobre meu coração bater mais rápido quando a via, etc. Mas saiu, e quando percebi que ela estava pensando o que me responder e fiquei meio desesperado. Ela estava sem reação, isso era normal? Mas então ela começou a falar.

_ Sabe, perdi muito tempo da minha vida arrependida com um "amor" por isso que não falo com muita gente e tudo mais, sinto como se cada pessoa que eu falar ou começar a conviver pode me ferir de algum modo. Não sei por que, mas depois dessa conversa tenho certeza que acabei com esse sentimento. Conversando contigo percebi o que estava perdendo. Sei que você pode estar estranho quando me vê e tudo mais, mas tenho certeza que não é a mim que irá querer.

Fiquei completamente espantado ouvindo-a falar que já tinha se arrependido na vida e etc. Para mim ela era assim normalmente, sim eu queria que ela se tornasse alguém mais comunicável e tudo mais. Mas isso, nunca imaginei. De certo modo fiquei com o meu ego extremamente grande, pois tinha a ajudado. Era uma das coisas que mais achava importante a partir de agora. Ela era a coisa mais importante. Mas parece um pouco pirada falando que eu não a queria realmente, pois estava totalmente enganada.

_ Nossa, se é assim fico realmente feliz de ter te ajudado. Você não sabe o quanto. E eu tenho certeza que é a você que eu estou querendo dez da vez que te vi. Sei que pode parecer completamente ridículo, mas para mim parece de verdade algo verdadeiro. — O que foi que eu disse? — Não sei se você vai acreditar em mim, mas uma coisa que eu preciso que acredite é que eu nunca irei te magoar. A partir de hoje você virou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e pode ter certeza que eu não me arrependo nem um pouco desse fato! – É, eu falo demais... Espero que tenha saído como eu planejei...


	8. pov         Alice Avilla

Quando saiu da boca dele que eu, euzinha era a coisa mais importante da vida dele não me aguentei e comecei a pensar: Ele é lindo, fofo, e por incrível que pareça me ama. Não sei como sou capaz de logo de cara, atender aos pedidos dele. Ele aparentava estar falando a verdade e ainda nunca me disseram que eu era a coisa mais importante para alguém. Quero muito que isso seja verdade e talvez seja, mas perguntar é chato. – Com as palavras dele vindo na minha cabeça novamente, - Confio a partir deste momento na palavra dele e talvez isso possa dar certo. – Quando voltei com a cabeça no lugar, respondi:

_ Olha, eu realmente fico feliz de ter alguém que goste de mim. Pondo-me no seu lugar dá completamente para perceber que isso é verdade. Quero muito que isso seja e... – Fui cortada com ele se aproximando completamente de mim e me olhando fundo nos olhos. Então, foi só eu piscar, que ele estava me beijando. Fiquei completamente confusa, não sabendo o que eu queria. Mas retribui o beijo. E quando quase nossas fichas estavam caindo sobre esse acontecimento, o término do intervalo fez tocar o sinal. Logo ele foi para sua carteira enquanto os outros alunos se acomodavam. E posso jurar que quando o vi se distanciando de mim me deu um aperto muito grande no coração. Eu estava completamente perdida. Nada era como planejado nesse momento. Realmente entrei numa nova vida e eu parecia gostar dela! Mas ainda tinha o grande medo de me arrepender. 


	9. pov                 Fernando Montan

Fiquei completamente pirado quando ouvi as palavras dela dizendo que ela queria muito que fosse verdade nosso relacionamento diferenciado dos que ela teve. Não pude resistir e tive que beijá-la. No começo estava com medo dela não aceitar e logo me dar um soco ou algo do tipo. Mas não ligava, queria a ela. Apenas ela. E foi o que fiz; Fiquei MUITO surpreso quando ela devolveu o beijo, mas fiquei completamente e LOUCAMENTE mais apaixonado e meio que impossível, fiquei com meu ego do tamanho do mundo. Algo que não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Só que, no meio das circunstâncias aquilo não importava. Naquele momento sim, eu pude dizer que era o menino mais feliz da minha vida. E então como todo momento bom e feliz alguém tem que atrapalhar... o sinal tocou avisando o término do intervalo. Não sabia como olhar na cara dela novamente sem ficar com vergonha, então fiz tudo muito rápido para que ela não pudesse ver minha cara de feliz e abobado.

Isso tudo parecia um sonho, e pela primeira vez na vida não tinha Bi para me incomodar.

A aula de química havia começado, e nada foi tão importante como pensar em Alice, ela era realmente a menina que eu queria. Não tinha como escapar dos meus pensamentos. Ninguém teria coragem de me fazer mal nesse momento.

Deixei a aula lá, só pensando nela. Não estava com cabeça nenhuma para as outras pessoas. 


	10. pov                Alice Avilla

Foi realmente difícil deixar meus pensamentos de lado e prestar atenção na aula. Então chegou uma hora que eu desisti e me deixei levar. Era difícil querer me concentrar em algo que não me interessava! Então a aula acabou e fomos liberados mais cedo, pois a professora de educação física, por decreto do senhor, faltou. TODOS, eu disse todos, deram "amém" por ela ter faltado.

Como havia saído mais cedo e minha mãe estava trabalhando, eu estava indo para a casa sozinha. Senti que estavam me seguindo e parei. Foi na hora que eu parei e me virei que encontrei Fernando tentando se esconder nas árvores. Quando ele percebeu que eu tinha o visto, ele veio até mim e disse:

_ Eu realmente não consegui me controlar e tive que te seguir, você não fica brava com isso, fica? – percebi que ele estava com um pouco de medo da minha resposta, mas como tinha decidido parar de perder tempo na minha vida e dar algumas chances a alguns respondi:

_ Pode ter certeza que não estou. E é completamente ao contrário, estou feliz por ter vindo. Mas... – olhei para os lados e vi que não tinha ninguém, do mesmo modo sussurrei – você também ficou viajando em pensamentos na aula de química? – disse toda envergonhada.

Ele riu e disse: _ Sim, eu até cheguei a pensar que tudo isso era um sonho... – disse ele rindo e então ele voltou a falar: _ Mas pode ter certeza que não me arrependo de nada! – ele parecia nervoso falando, mas talvez fosse coisa da minha mente mesmo...  
>Isso completamente me deu energia e alegria para sair correndo e gritando: TEM ALGUÉM QUE ME AMA E EU ESTOU O AMANDO TAMBÉM! Mas isso ia acabar com as coisas! Olhei no meu relógio de pulso e vi que já estava quase na hora de minha mãe chegar do trabalho e ir me buscar, pois não tinha avisado que iria sair mais cedo. Foi então que cometi a besteira de pensar em falar que tinha de ir embora. Ele só de olhar para meu rosto já sabia o que eu ia falar e então disse:<p>

_ Pode ir, não vou te forçar a ficar aqui! – disse ele rindo meio triste.

_ Certo, então eu acho melhor ir mesmo senão minha mãe vai ficar brava ou sei lá... – Então quando eu fui abraçá-lo, ele me beijou novamente, queria poder ficar lá, só com ele, mas dessa vez não tinha tempo. Fui embora logo depois. Sendo muito forçada pelo relógio.


	11. pov                     Fernando Montan

Não queria parecer muito sério em pensar que ela teria que ir embora, meio nervoso brinquei:

_ Pode ir, não vou te forçar a ficar aqui! – Fiquei com medo que ela pensasse que eu a queria longe de mim ou algo relacionado a isso.

Juro que a resposta dela me deu mais medo e desespero ainda quando disse que iria mesmo para casa. Não só pelo fato dela estar indo, mas também pelo fato dela ter meio que concordado com a minha fala inútil! Não pude me controlar e tinha que me desculpar pela besteira de algum modo. Então, a beijei, não tinha certeza se ajudou, mas queria muito que isso pudesse resolver e durar para sempre.

Quando a vi indo embora, mais uma vez me deu dor no coração. Uma imensa dor.  
>O que ainda não tinha compreendido, como podia estar tão perdido por ela em tão pouco tempo.<p> 


	12. pov                   Alice Avilla

Chegando em casa peguei minha mãe entrando no carro para me buscar. Lógico que ela perguntou o porquê eu já estava em casa e pensou que eu não tinha gostado do meu dia. Então, decidi me abrir para ela também.

_ Sabe mãe, hoje foi, na verdade, o melhor dia! Conheci uma menina, e um menino muito fofo! – disse com brilho nos olhos - e sabe, ele me beijou... E mãe... eu acho que pode dar certo sabe...?

Ela ficou chocada, então disse:

_ Não acredito! Que maravilha filha, mas o que deu em você? Ta com uma cara linda e com vida!... você não acredita como fico feliz por ti!... Me conta! Ele é legal? O que ele falou? Em? Em? – minha mãe parecia mais empolgada que eu! Bem como uma adolescente e seu primeiro namorado. Mas foi bom, foi legal ter essa conversa com ela. Contei tudo o que ela queria saber. Fiquei totalmente feliz de vê-a com orgulho de mim, e isso me fez perceber de verdade o quanto ela estava preocupada comigo até agora.

Depois de nossa conversa fiquei pensando como podia estar me perdendo totalmente nele, tinha medo de estar parecendo desesperada ou coisa do tipo.


	13. pov                      Fernando Montan

Fiquei quase meia hora pensando nela ainda no mesmo local que ela se foi. Meus pensamentos acabaram saindo pelo fato de uma menina chatinha, que tinha chegado no local. Ela me irrita profundamente! Só acaba falando e fazendo besteiras. Mas um dos meus amigos esta muito afim dela e acho que os dois dão bastante certo. Então falei no meio das palavras dela:

_ Ale, se sabe que o Rê gosta de você né? – ela ficou meio chocada.

_ Aé? Não, não sabia! – disse ela esperançosamente.

_ Então, ele gosta... Acho que seria legal você ir falar com ele! – disse tentando fazê-la vazar e ainda ajudar meu amigo.

_ Tudo bem, valeu por me avisar... Talvez não percebesse de forma alguma! – disse ela agradecida.

_ É, eu sei... – então a vi saindo do local.

Só de pensar que tinha me livrado dela e provavelmente feito meu amigo feliz já estava bem.

Cheguei em casa totalmente feliz. Sabendo que iria ver Alice amanhã novamente e que, de lambuja, ajudei meu amigo. O problema tinha que acabar aparecendo. E apareceu. Assim que passei da porta de casa, vi minha mãe conversando com Bi. Andei até elas e já estava meio nervoso por ela estar lá. Bi estava falando muita besteira minha para minha mãe. E parou no instante em que entrei em casa. Ela estava me deixando muito nervoso. Ela anda gostando de passar dos limites esses dias... Então perguntei o que estava havendo, como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Vi minha mãe muito preocupada e a cara irônica de Bi é muito falsa. Perguntei novamente para minha mãe, e ela me perguntou se eu realmente estava me drogando. Então, já todo irritado respondi a minha mãe que não e mandei Bi sair imediatamente de minha casa, estava a ponto de fazer uma besteira, então me controlei e a puxei pelo braço até a porta e empurrei-a para fora. Tinha que me explicar para minha mãe. Ela não é tão nova assim, não é algo a se dizer para alguém como ela. Bi podia se considerar morta na minha vida. Então disse à minha mãe com toda a verdade em minhas palavras que eu não fazia tal coisa e nunca iria fazer coisas do tipo. Minha mãe provavelmente percebeu que eu não sou dessas coisas, e se desculpou por duvidar de mim. Disse que era para ela se cuidar, e que não queria mais coisas do tipo acontecendo em casa.

Resolvi contar a ela o que tinha acontecido hoje, então ela ficou bem menos assustada pela notícia, perguntou mais sobre Alice e ainda me deu uns conselhos. Minha mãe era a melhor por causa disso, sempre me ajudando.


	14. pov                    Alice Avilla

No dia seguinte, acordei ansiosa e muito feliz. Era bom poder confiar em alguém e a tal pessoa retribuir. Era revigorante. Sentia-me uma pessoa confiante e o sentimento de arrependimento tinha ido embora.

Mal tinha chegado a escola e Fernando tinha me capturado com seu olhar, abraços e beijos desesperados. Parecia preocupado e, de algum modo, reconfortado.

Não sabia o porquê de sua preocupação então resolvi perguntar, ele estava mesmo alterado por causa desse sentimento, e não parecia ser algo bom.

Quando soube que essa estrainha da Bi falou besteira dele a mãe do tal, quase que não controlei minha vontade de voar no pescoço dela. Fernando estava preocupado que ela tivesse feito algo comigo também... Mesmo preocupado ele parecia uma obra prima.

A mãe de Fernando não é muito nova e sofre de ansiedade descontrolada, o que, às vezes, pode fazê-la desmaiar ou passar muito mal. Bi poderia fazer a mãe dele pirar com uma notícia daquelas, não era certo e ela tinha que entender isso.

Enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos, Fernando me abraçava e me olhava feliz por eu estar ao seu lado, o ajudando e o compreendendo. Ele me contou que Bi e ele já passaram muito tempo juntos e deixou escapar, ou talvez achou melhor contar-me mesmo, que Bi é meio apaixonadinha por ele, por isso às vezes faz essas besteiras. Enquanto pensava se Bi gostar dele era algo bom o ruim, ele disse: "Alice, não se preocupe, você é quem eu quero e Bi não é nada para mim perto do que você virou em apenas um dia. Quero que seja muito mais e, por isso, peço-lhe que seja minha namorada. Sinto que preciso passar muito tempo dos meus dias perto de você para estar sempre reconfortado e feliz. Sei que é estranho eu estar dizendo que preciso de ti a todo segundo ou coisa do tipo, mas é a verdade. É o que eu sinto."

Quando ele terminou eu estava em choque. Como ele podia ser tão fofo e confiar seus sentimentos em mim de tal modo? Eu realmente não sabia, mas concordava com ele, concordava em cada palavra, em cada suspiro que ele dava. Queria ele para mim com recíproco. E eu não sabia como falar isso a ele sem que passasse nervoso.

Assim que desembuchei, ele me beijou ternamente, apaixonadamente. Era tudo mágico no momento, até que... A ridícula da Bi me empurrou para longe e começou a falar coisas sem nexo algum, onde só podia entender que era um ataque de ciúmes. 


	15. pov                   Fernando Montan

Todo meu sentimento por Alice estava crescendo a cada piscar de olhos. Era impossível não beijá-la depois de ouvi-la aceitando ser minha namorada. Eu tinha meu coração, mas queria dar-lhe a ela.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais depois que a beijei, e só recuperei meus sentidos quando estava quase a cair por ser empurrado para longe de Alice. Bi tinha nos empurrado e no momento gritava. Eu estava a processar tudo e não conseguia entender uma palavra do que a garota dizia. Percebi que ela estava surtando por me ver com Alice e dizia-me que eu só estava me aproveitando da minha nova namorada. Como ela ousava? Estava me insultando e insultando a Alice! Eu quase a fiz calar a boca falando poucas e boas a ela, mas senti Alice se aproximando de mim e me puxando para que a deixasse falando sozinha.

Saímos andando e Bi ficou para trás com uma grande platéia.

Assim que saímos todos aplaudiram Alice. Como era possível ela ser tão paciente com a situação?

Tive que perguntar a ela sobre o que tinha acontecido realmente minutos atrás e bom, ela me mostrou que é superior às outras meninas e não precisava se rebaixar se afetando com o que Bi dizia.

_ Quero que saiba... Mesmo que a tal da Bi venha atrás de mim para que não fiquemos juntos, eu não irei deixar barato como hoje. Não me rebaixei hoje, mas se ela me infernizar muito a vida, será outra coisa. – disse ela brava.

_ Vou conversar com ela hoje, ela precisa saber que eu estou apaixonado por você, ela precisa saber que amores à primeira vista acontecem e, como em filmes, dão muito certo. – ela mostrou-me um sorriso e me beijou.

No intervalo fiz Bi conversar comigo. Foi uma missão quase impossível, mas eu consegui. Bi entendeu e viu o quanto eu gostava de Alice e disse que nos deixaria livres se eu a ajudasse com o tal do Jhonny. Foi simples, no mesmo minuto consegui fazer Jhonny e ela ficarem juntos e assumirem que gostavam um do outro.

Assim que resolvi as coisas com Bi, Alice saiu de seu esconderijo, onde escutava toda a conversa e dava boas risadas com as bobagens que Bi dizia. Disse-me coisas especiais e me mostrou como seriamos felizes daqui para frente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: achei que ficou super fraco esse capítulo, mas não sabia como fazer :c por favor, não me matem


	16. pov     Alice Avilla

Depois de tudo resolvido, depois de confortável aos braços de Fernando, foi então que eu me toquei o quão rápido tudo aconteceu, a menos de 48 horas um virou para o outro uma essência, algo necessário para poder viver. Foi a partir daí, que eu nunca mais duvidei de que as coisas podem dar certo, mesmo depois de uma grande tempestade e que o amor à primeira vista nem sempre é ficção.


End file.
